This invention relates generally to outdoor toyvehicle cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a portable toy car wash apparatus which simulates an actual car wash for the entertainment of small and pre-teenage children.
A particularly desirable activity for most children is assisting a parent with washing a vehicle. In fact, many children will wash their bicycles or toy cars in conjunction with the washing of the vehicle by a parent. Of course, these activities often coincide with cooling off under the spray of a garden hose.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art which provide structures for dispensing water in an entertaining manner as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,867 and 5,480,336 to Briggs and Blanchard, respectively. Existing devices, however, do not provide individual control over the flow of water through each water dispensing outlet of the apparatus. In addition, the devices referenced above are not structurally adapted for a child to slide or to maneuver a toy car through.
It is therefore desirable to have a toy car wash apparatus in which individual water dispensing nozzles can be adjusted to a desired water flow. It is also desirable to have a toy car wash apparatus through which a child can slide or maneuver a toy car or bicycle. A toy car wash should be easily movable to desired locations for use or storage.